A printing apparatus may include a media support assembly and a printhead. The media support assembly may sequentially position a respective media portion of a plurality of media portions in a print zone to receive a printing fluid thereon in accordance with a print job. The printhead may apply the printing fluid to the respective media portion in the print zone in a form of swaths to form an image thereon.